Enough
by LastKnight3219
Summary: Emma has had enough of Snow meddling
1. Chapter 1

"ENOUGH !" Emma thundered striding up the aisle towards the dais, shocking the residents of Storybrooke in the lecture hall. Heads swiveled and necks craned around to see who had interrupted the Town Meeting, whispers grew louder the closer Emma came to the stairs to the stage.

* * *

The flyers went up Friday night on any flat vertical surface that would hold staples announcing the monthly Town Meeting would be held on April 1st. The list of agenda items could have been copied and pasted from last year's meeting, in Emma's opinion.

Do not forget to submit your state and federal taxes by April 15th

Sanitation department reminds all residents to have their trash in the designated container(s) moved to the curb by 7:00 am on the resident collection days

Animal refuse MUST be collected and disposed of promptly by the animals owner wherever such refuse is deposited

Fencing Guidelines will be strictly enforced. You may pick up a copy at City Hall

Skateboarding is prohibited on sidewalks in the Business District

Discussion of Proposed Zoning changes

But then, at the bottom was something new:

**THIS MEETING IS MANDATORY FOR ALL RESIDENTS. CENSUS TAKERS WILL BE PRESENT TO VERIFY**

* * *

The weekend went rather smoothly. Only a few calls that had to be responded to- mostly neighbors complaining about neighbors complaining about the neighbors who called the Sheriff's Station. Since Emma didn't have Henry, she decided to tackle some overdue paperwork.

Monday was back to the routine of wanting the phone to ring to break the boredom but not wanting it to ring when Emma hit a streak of 18 baskets in a row of trashcan basketball, shuffling paperwork and occasionally accidentally finishing some until 5 pm when it was time to get dinner at Granny's before the 6 o'clock meeting.

Emma elected to stand at the back rather than sitting down in the uncomfortable folding chairs set up, just in case a call came in. It also gave her the opportunity to talk to people as they came in, or as was most common, for people to come up to her to complain or ask questions. Emma was patiently explaining that chickens did not have to be on a leash when a bell rang, signaling the start of the meeting.

Surprisingly, it was Snow's voice not Regina's that called everyone to order.

"Okay, I think we can start now, could everyone take their seats?" Snow hesitantly asked the audience.

When most of the residents had seated themselves, Emma could plainly see that the dais had been set with only two chairs, occupied by Snow and David.

"Where the hell is Regina?" Emma wondered aloud followed by "How can we have a Town Meeting without the freaking Mayor?"

"Is everyone here? Could a member of the Census Committee provide me with the list ? An eardrum piercing feedback whine covered what else Snow might have said then "David, you have my pen and that incessant tapping is going to have to stop ! " was clearly heard by the chuckling crowd.

While Snow and David flip thru pages of paperwork, Emma is scanning the hall looking for Henry or Regina, unconsciously moving up a few rows of chairs. Rustling of paper and mumbled quiet comments are picked up by the microphone.

"Great, we are all accounted for and the first agenda item …" Emma drowns out Snow going over taxes wondering how everyone could be accounted for when Regina is not here. _Maybe she's sick _passes through Emma's mind _Lets try calling her_. Cell phone dug out of her pocket and speed dialing before the rest of her mind commands movement only results in voicemail. _Try the home phone_. No answer. _Try Henry._ Voicemail. _Okay, after this meeting is over, lets go over to the house. _

The next four items appear to have been dealt with because when Emma pays attention, the open discussion for Zoning is starting. _Nothing like a heated Zoning debate to sharpen zzzzzzzzz _ Emma tries to hide her smirk by slouching against the wall and realizes she has moved halfway or so into the hall.

A yawn, some arm crossing/uncrossing and shifting of weight from one foot to the other later _FINALLY, this seems to be winding down. Mostly because Snow has no clue about zoning and will not commit to changes. Come on, I wanna go find Regina. David looks like a deer in headlights up there. Has he even said a word ?_

"Now for a few items not on the agenda. It has been decided that David will assume the duties as Sheriff effective immediately" Snow's voice has taken on a much more confident tone that almost sounds commanding, carrying over the low hum of comments this announcement has caused. Emma stands straight up as if struck by lightning, her jaw nearly on her chest.

"I will be taking up the duties as Mayor. As such I believe it to be in the best interest of all parties if we, David and I, assume full and sole custody of Henry"…._WHAT THE TOTAL FUCK !_

"ENOUGH !" Emma thundered striding up the aisle towards the dais, shocking the residents of Storybrooke in the lecture hall. Heads swiveled and necks craned around to see who had interrupted the Town Meeting, whispers grew louder the closer Emma came to the stairs to the stage.

"What have you done to Regina? Where is she ? God, Snow, what have you DONE ?!" Emma is suddenly up the short stairs onto the stage and shaking Snow by her arms, a cacophony of voices in an uproar. David shoots to his feet trying to calm Emma and trying to get her to release her grip on Snow.

"We decided on ch-ch-changing some things Emma, seeing as I am Queen and David is King, it is time We took over, do things Our way. Don't you see, We have your best interests in mind because we love you" Emma detected the different tone, not so commanding but hearing the Royal We just the same.

Dropping her hands to her sides, Emma cannot believe what she is hearing. "You both threw me away once like yesterdays trash and now you are set on doing it again with the new baby and the added bonus of taking my job away AND my son ? Are you fucking crazy ? Exactly what part of this is in my 'best interest' ?

The chaos of voices from the hall overwhelms Emma along with intense feelings of betrayal, it is all too much. With a wave of her hands everyone quiets, sitting back in their seats, attentive to the three people on the dais.

"Never mind about me, Snow, where is Regina? Where is Henry?"

"I don't know where they are, but they are safe. Safe, Emma" Snow answered. But her eyes shift to the right, to someone in the hall, then snapped back to meet Emmas gaze.

"Blue, where is Regina- no. Present Regina and Henry. . "while Emma spoke in a calm, firm voice her agitation was given away as sparks flew from her fingertips.

Blue just grimaced, produced her wand, waved it about while muttering and then disappeared.

"Shit, damn it Blue! I am going to-"

"Ehrma ?" a groan that could have been a name reached Emma's ears just before

"Emma !" running footsteps and a rib crushing hug meant Henry was here. A quick visual check for signs of injury revealed none, Emma then turned toward Regina. Slumped on the floor in a sort of sitting position, Emma could see no blood or obvious injury but the Mayor was disheveled, as if she had been held for days.

"Henry, are you alright? Are you hurt? "

"I am fine, Emma, really. But what is going on? Why am I here?""

"I want to hear everything that has happened but first I want to check on your Mom, ok ?" without thinking about how Henry feels about magic, Emma conjures a comfy chair for him. "Why don't you sit here for me?" Eyes wide, Henry complies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hurrying over to Regina but also wary, Emma steps around the Mayor before kneeling next to her so she can keep an eye on the hall. Tentatively reaching out a hand, not sure where to touch, Emma is surprised to see her magic has already surrounded Regina. Without knowing how she is doing it, Emma is watching Regina breathe easier, facial muscles relaxing. _Don't worry about that, just focus on Regina. Lets get her more comfortable…_a couch appears.

"Regina? Regina, can you hear me? It's Emma. You are safe, I've got you. I am going to pick you up, okay?" Receiving a half-hearted nod Emma tries to move Regina as little as possible, positioning one arm behind her knees and the other behind her shoulders then rising to one knee. Bracing herself to lift smoothly, Emma is surprised by how easy it is to pick up the Mayor, like she weighs next to nothing. Pivoting to lay her down on the couch gently, the very silent audience cannot help but notice the deep frown and clenched jaw marring the Saviors usually happy-go-lucky countenance.

"Jesus, what did they do to you? Can you talk?" No longer content with just a visual check, Emma gently but firmly starts checking the Mayors left hand and its fingers with her own hands feeling for injuries. Working her way up to wrist, forearm, upper arm then shoulder, muttering under her breath the entire time about "fucked up fairies, best interest in mind my ass, how can my parents be so fucked up, why is everyone's favorite game Lets Shit on Regina" when another hand stills hers.

"Ms. Swan, stop. I am fine." Regina insists sitting up. "Would you care to explain what exactly is going on and why we are in the lecture hall?" Confusion briefly flickers across the Mayors face before the impassive mask falls into place.

"I really don't know what happened to you or for how long but rest assured, I will find out. Henry is here as well, he is okay. In the meantime there are a few things I would like to clear up with my…with Snow and David. Here and now with everyone present." Emma looks closely into Regina's eyes, silent communication takes place for a moment then Regina nods her assent.

Emma stands up then steps back, allowing Regina a clear view of the hall.

"Snow and David, please find seats in the audience. The only people I want behind me are Regina and Henry." Gone is the softness, concern. This is 'do not fuck with me' Emma.

As Snow and David move down from the dais, Emma takes two bottles of water from the speaker podium, handing them both to Regina before vanishing the now unnecessary chairs to make room for mother and son to sit together center stage, front.

Eschewing the microphone, Emma clears her throat behind her hand, pacing across the stage before "Let us start at the beginning, shall we? If we are going to follow the rules of this land, you know a democracy, then Regina is the Mayor until…. Nope, no way I am not going to spell it out. You can read the federal, state and local laws, rules, regulations, statutes, and ordinances just like I did. Then you all can figure out how to get a different Mayor. And since the Sheriff is also an elected position, I believe I will keep my job as well. You may replace me according to these rules at your leisure."

Stopping abruptly, Emma looks towards her feet, theatrically thinking.

"Unless you were planning on killing one or both of us, kidnapping and holding one or both us somewhere and/or magically incapacitating one or both of us." The glare lasered at the audience with one sweeping glance pins everyone to the backs of their chairs before an uproar of chairs scraping across the floor as people shot to their feet shouting.

Raising both arms to shoulder height, palms out Emma asks for silence. While waiting for things to quiet down, Emma turns to check on Regina and Henry. Regina, of course, is accustomed to death threats. Henry seems to be handling this rather bizarre turn of events rather well, although a closer look shows him to be holding his mother's hand tightly.

"I assume this was not the plan, then Snow? Or at least not the widely known plan? David?" With her hands clasped in front of her body, eyebrow raised, head slightly cocked to one side for either one to reply Emma waited.

"No, you know we wouldn't do any" David started to say at the same time as

"Emma, we don't do those sorts of things, honey. We are the good guys. I would never, I mean we, David and I" Snow is trying to explain through sniffles and tears.

"Yes, I have been doing some reading about the so-called 'Good Guys'. But you have not answered my question was this the **plan. **You see having a plan doesn't mean you do the bad parts. Was. This. The. Plan? Remember my bullshit detector, now." Standing on the stage, leaning forwards slightly, Emma towers over Snow and David in their seats.

"NO!" David exclaims "there was no plan to…to…do away with anyone. We just thought, well, it would be better for everyone if We were in charge and "

"Since we aren't evil" Snow starts in that syrupy sweet cajoling voice when

"I want to make this one thing perfectly clear is everyone listening?" Emma overrides both Snow and David "Good. Those of you who have never, ever in your life made a mistake that hurt someone physically or emotionally, never lashed out in anger or hurt, never acted before you thought, never acted without knowing all of the facts, never took advantage of someone else if you honestly NEVER did any of these things then come up here." Emma, along with everyone else is looking around the hall for someone to stand up to move towards the stage. Unsurprisingly, no one does.

"Okay, no saints here, not even me." Emma smirks. "So, who hear has seen Regina do something evil lately? Anyone? Anyone? Don't be shy, here is your chance! Lets get this all out, right now." Several minutes pass with no one speaking up.

"Okay, so that covers the 'evil' bullshit. I don't want to hear that as an excuse anymore is that clear?" Clapping her hands together, Emma resumes pacing.

"As for anyone "taking custody" of Henry besides his Mother I dare you to try." Gasps followed this pronouncement. If there were anyone foolish enough not to know that Emma was deadly serious, the snarl on her face, menace burning in her narrowed eyes as she surveys the crowd, one hand on the holstered semi-automatic pistol, the other giving off sparks was quite clear.

"Now then. If you all want to go by the old ways that is fine too." Emma started pacing yet again.

"But consider David you were are not born into royalty. We all know your twin brother was adopted by King George. Upon his death you were required to take his place, assuming the title of Prince. So what are you king of?" Enumerating the points on her fingers, Emma finishes the question with spread hands.

"Well…when you put it that way…I guess I am the crown prince of King George's kingdom," David eventually stumbled out.

"On to you, Snow. You are the princess of King Leopold and Queen Eva. Then your mother died and for lots of reasons-including quite a bit of manipulation, enforced magical cooperation, controlling abusive mother, not to mention betrayal and another death-your father married Regina. Queen Regina. Ya see where I am going here? King Leopold dies and Regina is still Queen. So, I'll ask you, Snow. What are you Queen of?"

"But I should be queen since she murdered my father! It is my family's kingdom!" protests Snow.

"Regina did not kill your father. She talked someone else into it, granted. But she was married into your family. You have got to let this go. Or do you want to talk about how you murdered her mother? Or Daniel? We could be here all night and well into tomorrow if we are going to play tit for tat. Both of you two did shitty things to the other. But to move on, there has to be some give on both sides. It seems to me that you colluded with Blue to get Regina kidnapped to announce your rise as mayor. Do you want to look over your shoulder for Regina to get you back? Then what will you do to get her? Don't you see?" pleading now, tears pooling but not overflowing yet Emma continues "You are putting me, at least, in a bad position. How am I supposed to explain to Henry any of this? What if Regina had been hurt or dead tonight? What if it were you instead?"

"I didn't think…I just wanted…oh, what have I done…" Snow crying, leaning over, her face in her hands. David reaches over to comfort his wife, looking up at Emma with a short nod then murmuring into Snows ear.

Checking over her shoulder on Regina and Henry, Emma notices that sometime during her tirade that Regina has magic-ed up her wardrobe and looks much improved overall. Henry appears relaxed but interested.

"So, hopefully this feud is…well, it's not over…but better. For everyone, not just Regina and Snow. I just have a little bit more to say…." Pacing again, Emma makes several passes across the stage.

"In an effort to keep this sort of thing from happening again and again, not that Regina cannot protect herself…" moving down stage towards Regina, Emma drops down to her knees before Regina. Surprised murmurs erupt.

"I hereby freely bind myself to thee, henceforth until eternity, claiming rights as your Champion and Protector with no expectations of benefit or reward."

Pandemonium breaks out Emma hears

"NO! no no no, Emma you don't know what you are doing!" Clearly from Snow

People gasping, shouting, chairs scraping against the floor, moving towards the stage mixed with general cries of despair wailing for plight of their Savior.

Meanwhile, Emma is glowing. Softly at first then growing in intensity as she continues with the vow until eyes are slit against the brightness. Her clothing is changing as well, turning into armor. Gleaming silver armor with a black cape edged in blood red, a sword resting across one shoulder, the holstered semi-automatic pistol remaining on her hip, sheriff star winking gold.

As the last words of the vow are uttered, a multicolored ring expands from Emma, followed by a second one. The waves of color are soundless but they each impact as well as go through everyone and everything as they pass. All is suddenly, deeply quiet and still.

Regina stands, placing one hand on each of Emma's shoulders. "Do you know what you just did Ms. Swan?" A soft yet resounding query.

"Yes, My Queen. I have bound myself to you, to serve forever as Your Champion and Protector. With both my abilities and my magic I felt uniquely qualified to do so. Of course, this service extends to Prince Henry as well." Comes the reply.

"I am not sure you are fully aware, though Knight. Did you notice the two separate rings?" Regina asks, moving one hand to Emma's chin, gently lifting until their eyes meet. "You do remember that magic is emotion, do you not?"

"Yes, My Queen. I remember our lessons well. But I do not understand about two rings, there was no curse to break. Was there?"

"Then you know that your light magic in some ways is more powerful than what I used to practice. I believe, judging from the stunned looks, that your feelings of protection for me have touched everyone in Storybrooke as well as the profound truth of your words. Thus, two separate rings."

"I did not intend to do so, My Queen. But if, as a result of my vow the people of this…this Your kingdom will stop plotting against you, I am pleased."

"Arise, White Knight and know that servitude from you will not be required. You shall always be my equal." Regina steps back, allowing Emma room to rise to her feet.

As Emma moves to stand, the armor melts…transforming into her red leather jacket over a black tank top, skinny jeans and boots.


	3. Chapter 3

Enough

Chapter 3

Ignoring the noise of people exiting the hall, Emma moves to stand to the right of a now regally re-seated Regina in an obvious protective manner.

Snow and David are lingering with Granny and Ruby nearby.

"Emma, I am not sure you understand what you did with those oaths. In the Enchanted Forrest one was for" Snow starts to say

"Snow. Just stop. Go home. Or at least go away from here. I have to calm down before I deal with you." Emma bites out. Her anger is just a hair trigger from exploding even now as evidenced not only from the growling tone of her voice but the menace in her posture and eyes.

David hugs Snow to his body and leads her down the aisle towards the exits.

Granny approaches the stage with Ruby a few steps behind.

"If you two need any help getting Blue, just let us know." Granny addresses Emma, then turns to face Regina. "You could have done much worse for your second marriage Regina." A wink and a smile. Granny turns to leave, Ruby again a few steps behind.

"Umm… Regina….what did Granny mean?"

"I believe you said you understood the vows you entwined, dear." Inclining her head, one eyebrow raised and smirk firmly in place Regina waited for the stammering to begin.

"Well, I thought I did. One was for Knighthood, the other for binding two people together…"

Regina could actually see the realization flash across Emma's face.

"WE ARE MARRIED?!


	4. Chapter 4

Enough

Chapter 4

Married?!

Regina motions and a Queen Anne chair appears, which she pats, indicating Emma should sit.

Bewildered, Emma complies.

"I didn't mean to marry…wait, wait…there was no clergy or 'I do' or a whatcha call it…binding tie. I didn't ask and you never said Yes-I can't believe what I am saying. So how are we married?" Rubbing the back of her neck Emma's confusion and blush are both evident.

"The oaths you combined with your intense emotions which engaged your magic required no other presence than the two of us to marry. And you did, in a fashion, ask, Ms. Swan. And I did accept. Remember? I asked if you understood what you had sworn to and then told you to rise. That is how a Queen says yes." Patiently stated like this was a normal evening.

"But I…" stopping abruptly Emma jumps up, holding out her left hand, fingers splayed. "Where did this come from?! *

"I suppose the same place this came from" Regina remarks dryly showing Emma an Art Deco-era platinum ring with a dazzling old mine cut diamond accented by four channel set baguettes and two single cut diamonds on her ring finger. "Tell me, how long have you been shopping for jewelry Ms. Swan?"

_Oh, shit. I remember seeing that ring online. It reminded me of Regina. Classy. Tasteful. Gorgeous. _

"I…um…can we talk about this someplace else? And I need to find out from both of you what happened. May I take you both home?" The blush was now so red the fire sprinklers were in danger of going off.

Parking in the driveway, Emma still can't decide if she wants Regina to invite her in. But while her mind is occupied with this and many other questions, her body is already releasing the seatbelt, opening the door and getting out to go around to open Regina's door. The inner ruckus is why she totally missed

"Thank you, Ms. Swan." Walking up to the door and waiting for Henry to unlock it Regina reminds "Henry, dear, make sure you take off your shoes AND put them away. Ms. Swan and I will be in my office."

Surprised that Emma is not behind her, Regina turns to see her still standing, holding the passenger door open. "Ms. Swan, will you be joining us?"

Startled, Emma slams the door and quickly passes Regina to wait in the foyer.

Meanwhile, Henry has already been upstairs to his room and is back down. "Mom, can I have something to eat?"

"Yes, of course. I suppose we could all benefit from a meal. Ms. Swan, if you would assist me while Henry sets the table?"

"Yeah, sure. Say Henry, when you are done with that, could you start writing down what happened? Like from the last time you actually saw your Mom?"

While Regina is busy pulling various items from the refrigerator, Emma sits at her usual spot at the kitchen table. Pulling out a small spiral notebook from the inner pocket of her jacket, "So. Tell me when is the last time you remember seeing Henry?"

"Friday morning. Our usual routine, getting up, breakfast, etcetera. I dropped Henry off at school, I went to work. I spent the morning in my office. Around Henry's lunch time, I received a text from him saying that he wanted to go with David after school. I texted back that that would be fine. I had a one o'clock meeting at the Area Farmers Guild. And then I was in a damp, windowless, doorless stone walled room lit by two oil burning wall sconces until I was suddenly on the floor of the stage at the meeting hall." Regina recounted the events like it was grocery list, with no emotion, although the knife she used to chop vegetables sounded like a drum roll.

"I would like to see yours and Henry's cell phones." Emma paused, thinking "You were held for about 4 days…did you actually attend that meeting? Did anyone talk to you while you were held? Did you hear anything? Were you given anything? Food? Water?"

Wiping her hands and leaving the kitchen, Regina returns quickly with two cell phones. "Here they are. Henry is still writing. I recall walking to my car…I don't remember driving…so, no. I do not think I made it to the meeting. I did not see or hear anyone in the room. And no, there was nothing in the room but the sconces."

"Ok. I see the texts…do you often have meetings with the Area Farmers Guild? I wonder what they did when you didn't show up…have to check on that…not just people noises…did you hear anything?"

"I have met with them before but usually in my office. No, I didn't hear anything. I got the impression that I was underground, but I could be mistaken."

"I'll need to see the appointment book at your office…talk to your assistant…maybe check the computer" Emma stares at the wall after making notes, thinking. "What could negate your magic but let someone else's magic work just fine?"

"A spell, of course. If cast correctly it would not hamper the casters magic. And that cuff that Peter Pan used on Rumple. I could check some of my books…"

"Is Blue is powerful enough to cast that kind of spell? Maybe powerful isn't the right word…would Blue know that kind of spell? Spells last until they are, um...whatchacallit…canceled, right?"

"Rescinded is the word you are looking for. I am impressed, Ms. Swan. It seems you did retain some of what I tried to teach you. For most spells, it is the will of the caster how long they last. The more complex the spell, the more precise you have to be to cast it correctly. Blue certainly has the experience to cast this type of spell."

"I am wondering if anyone else was in on this besides Snow, David, and Blue. Oh, and I need to track down that cuff…that smells amazing, by the way."

"Glad to hear it, dinner is ready."

Dinner is mostly quiet, just the tink of silverware against plates until Henry blurts out "So am I Henry Mills-Swan now or what?"

While Regina is the picture of decorum, Emma drops her fork, eyes wide and jaw unhinged.

"Ms. Swan and I haven't gotten around to discussing our marriage yet, dear, so I am not sure how to answer your question."

"Um, yeah kid, we have been talking about the other thing. But now that you brought it up, how do you feel about your Mother and I being married? And, Regina? Since we **are **married and all, maybe you could start calling me Emma or I guess Mrs. Swan-Mills…although that could get confusing since you would be Mrs. Swan-Mills too…" Both Emma and Henry are cracking up with laughter by the time Emma is finished. Regina is trying to maintain her Mayor mask but it starts to crack the longer the laughter continues until she is joining in as well.

"It is so good to hear you laughing, I have missed that" although turned towards Henry, Emma's eyes swept over to Regina almost like a caress.

"I think it's great that you two are married! I get both my Moms in one place. I mean Emma is gonna move in, right Mom?"

"As I said, Ms…Emma and I have not yet discussed" Regina kept talking to Henry and it looked to be an amicable conversation but Emma could only hear her name, her first name as just uttered by Regina.

"Isn't that right, Emma?" although the deer-in-the-headlights look gave away that Emma had not been listening she tried to cover with "Hmm, yeah. Regina where was your cell phone? And where are your purse and keys? Henry? Was the door locked when we came…when I brought you all home?"

Henry might have missed Emma almost referring to 108 Mifflin as 'home' but Regina didn't.

"My cell was on the table by the closet where I always put my things down. I saw my purse there as well. I assumed my keys were in it…let me go check." Regina gets up to go see when Emma thinks of yet another question "And where is your car?"

"Yeah, I had to unlock the door. What difference does it make?" Henry replies, forehead scrunched in confusion.

Emma's answer was drowned out by a car alarm which was quickly cancelled.

"It would seem my car is in the garage" Regina calls out, followed by the sound of keys clanking against wood.

"I'll take those" Emma holds out her hand palm up and waits for the keys to come to her "I could get used to this. Gonna go check the car." Standing up and meeting Regina coming back to the dining table "Hey, can you tell if someone has been in your house? And find out from Henry if he is freaked out by us using magic. Be right back."

Stepping back in the house, Emma hears running water and the scraping of dishes. Taking her customary place drying "Okay, you weren't the last one driving your car unless you lengthened your legs. Someone my height drove it into the garage. Were you able to tell if someone else was in the house? And what about Henry?"

"Here and don't break my favorite serving dish again. I sent Henry to bed, he was starting to yawn. From what I could tell, someone walked in the front door and back out. So the door had to be locked by magic. Henry is more upset about your parents lying to him- you'll understand when you check over what he wrote down for you. But maybe you should to talk to him as well."

(*Emma's ring is a platinum ring also from the Art Deco era that features five old mine cut diamonds sparkling atop a sleek setting)


End file.
